This invention relates generally to a bulk container that may be used in the packaging of beans or other bulk materials requiring packaging which will withstand stacking pressures and improved resistance to bulging.
Since the user of this type container is concerned with ease of setup of the container, it is customary to ship the flat, knocked-down container to the customer for assembly at the point of use. The container is then stapled or erected by some locking means of the type known in the art and forming no part of the invention.
Stacking strength is another important feature desired by purchasers of these types of containers. Since containers for packaging large quantities of bulk materials are often stacked one on top of another in a warehouse for extended periods of time, it is very important that the container be designed to withstand the pressure of stacking as well as those pressures of bulging created by the products packaged within.
A prior art search of similar bulk material containers in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,185,379 Kohlhaas May 25, 1965 3,543,991 George et al. December 1, 1970 3,433,401 Swift March 18, 1969 3,276,658 Locke October 4, 1966 3,058,643 Wilson October 16, 1962 3,425,615 Wood February 4, 1969 3,715,072 Muskopf et al February 6, 1973 3,447,733 Smith et al June 3, 1969 3,904,105 Booth September 9, 1975 4,046,307 Booth et al September 6, 1977 ______________________________________
While these patents shown various combinations of reinforcing means utilized in bulk material containers, none of the patents are believed to teach the applicant's new and novel invention. The prior art patents will be briefly discussed in the following paragraphs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,379 issued to Kohlhaas teaches a two cell bulk container having tubular sleeves with single thickness side walls and double thickness end walls. The end walls are formed from inner panel 25 and outer panel 26 which are stitched together at stitch joint 27. Telescoping end closure caps unitize the tubular sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,991 issued to George et al teaches a multi-cell container having quadruple thickness end walls and single thickness side walls. Reinforcing panels 14 on the ends of the container have corrugations extending vertically, and the additional sheet 24 has corrugations extending transversely. The joints are staggered and are not exposed. A rectangular bottom tray encloses the base of the cells and shields the lower portion of the cell side panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,401 issued to Swift teaches a two cell container having three double thickness vertical walls. Each cell is formed from a five panel sheet, one of the five panels being a reinforcing panel 35 which is arranged in an overlapping relation with the first panel 28 to form one of the double thickness walls with the joint being on an outside corner. The reinforcing panel 35 has an upwardly and outwardly projecting flap. The container has a separate base and a separate cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,658 issued to Locke teaches a bulk container having a pair of cells placed together in a side-by-side relationship. Each of the four outer corners of the container is provided with a recess 20 for insertion of separate corner posts E. Outer side and end walls are of single thickness. The container A is made up of nine parts. A conventional manufacturer's joint is formed by the glue flap 19 overlapping inner side wall 10 and being secured thereto. Identical bottom caps are provided for each cell along with a single top cap for closing the top of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,643 issued to Wilson teaches a two-piece box body having a tray 3 and an outer shell 4 which telescopes over the wall of the tray. End panels 18 and 19 of the shell 4 function as a partition to divide the shell into two compartments 25 and 26. Tongues 31 and 32 provide means for linking the shell 4 and tray 3 together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,615 to Wood teaches a multi-cell container having triple thickness end walls and single thickness side walls. The inner end wall is secured to the intermediate tube 11 to give double thickness along that wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,072 issued to Muskopf et al teaches a multi-cell box reinforced by connecting sheet 19 having adhesive applied to both sides to join the cells together. Each cell has partial end wall panels 6 and 7 which are positioned with their edges adjacent each other to form substantially an abutment joint 14. The abutment joints are offset from each other. Reinforcing pads 19 are also on the end walls along with additional reinforcing pad 22. The container has quadruple thickness end walls, triple thickness walls between the cells, double thickness side walls, and an external manufacturer's joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,733 teaches a shipping case having a pair of adhesively or otherwise removably interconnected sections. Each section has a ripcord to permit easy opening of the section. The bottoms of the sections may be used as trays. This container is not designed for the shipping of heavy bulk materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,105 issued to Booth teaches an open ended multi-cell body having top and bottom caps and external manufacturer's joints 56 and 56'. Each cell has a three-sided liner laminated to a four-sided sleeve. Bottom dispensing means are provided in the bottom cap by means of a pull plate 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,307 issued to Booth et al teaches a two cell bulk container including a pair of sleeves formed from four hingedly connected panels and having an inside joint flap formed on one of the end panels and an outside joint flap formed on the other of the end panels. The cells are bonded together so that the outside joint flap of each cell is secured to a wall panel of the adjacent cell to form a bridge. The three-piece liner for each cell has top flaps. Crushed areas 96, 96', 98, and 98' in the liners and sleeves aid in folding the container.